Utopía
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: utopía: mundo perfecto. Que pasa cuando te encuentras en un mundo perfecto, pero la persona que más quieres no esta allí? un fic sobre los pensamienos de un rubio. sasusaku como principal pairing y naruhina como segundo. ONE SHOT. dejen reviews, porfa x3


weno, este es el primer fic q subo x aki.. asi q weno... hay un detalle interesante en esta historia...pero se los dire al final x3

---------------------------------------

Sentía una ligera brisa, mecer sus rubios cabellos y unos rayos de luz, que adornaban su sonrisa. Se sentía bien en ese estado, hasta que al abrir los ojos, no reconoció donde se encontraba y tuvo curiosidad. Se apoyó en las rodillas y se levantó, el sol caía directo sobre lo que al fin reconoció como Konoha Gakure.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal; esa no era la Konoha que recordaba… La Konoha que estaba viendo, estaba hermosa, resplandeciente. Parecía una creación perfecta, hecha por el creador del universo en sí. No cuadraba para nada con la que él recordaba, destruida, en ruinas… escombros y sangre por todas partes.

Sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y atinó a mirar su mano, transparente… en un mundo que no existía. Las puertas de la aldea estaban abiertas de par en par, como invitando al ambulante a pasar y quedarse para siempre. Observó en el puesto de vigilancia, a dos ninjas inseparables que él conocía: Izumo y Kotetsu.

A pesar de estar parado frente a ellos, parecía que estos no lo veían. Tan solo charlaban de los mundanos acontecimientos, en su pequeño mundo inexistente. El muchacho decidió adentrarse en la conocida ciudad, cada paso que daba le traía más y más confusión. Por el camino andaba, en sus pensamientos, el rubio.

Adentrándose más en el vacio mundo vio una escena muy peculiar. Sentado en una banca en el camino, se encontraba aquel rival y compañero de aquellas épocas. Aparentando 16 años, con la misma ropa que le había visto hacía mucho tiempo, se encontraba cavilando, el vengador, Uchiha Sasuke.

Amigo, si aún le podía llamar así, su amigo miraba el vacio de la calle. Notó un pétalo de cerezo entre sus manos y casi entendió lo que pasaba por su mente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el moreno volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle y por un momento pensó que lo veía a él, que equivocación.

Sonriendo, se acercaba lentamente y pasaba a su lado. La chica de la cual se había enamorado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, la chica que consideraba su hermana, la chica que lo había motivado a creer en que el amor es paciente y espera por mucho, la chica con que había estado luchando hombro a hombro.

Sencilla en todo sentido, esa chica le había ayudado mucho. Sin embargo no dio signos de siquiera haberlo visto; la última vez que habló con ella fue 10 minutos antes de despertar en esa utopía de mundo y ni así parecía verle. Vio como se acercó hasta quedar a 5 metros de distancia del moreno, que se levantó.

Sakura lo miraba, como esperando a que él dijera algo. El otro solo bajo la mirada y extendiéndole la mano, le ofreció ese pétalo y con voz quebrada dijo que lo sentía, que no merecía su perdón. Ella en cambio, negó con la cabeza y tomó el pétalo en sus manos. Levantó la mirada y obligó al otro a mirarla.

Uchiha, fue lo que dijo la ojiverde. El aludido abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ella nunca lo llamaba por su apellido. Al ver la reacción del otro, se rectifico y le dijo Sasuke, sus ojos se cristalizaron y le dijo con voz suave que la disculpara por haberle hecho esperar por casi cuatro años, pero había cumplido la promesa.

Utopía, pensó el rubio. Al ver como el moreno negaba con la cabeza y le respondía que ella había esperado por él antes, y que ahora había sido su turno. Lentamente él se acercó a ella y luego de tanta espera, la abrazó por fin; y este le susurró un "gracias por cumplirla, y por amarme como yo te amo".

Un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del rubio, y la imagen de una persona especial para él se hizo presente en su mente. Decidió seguir caminando por aquel lugar, y dejar atrás a sus dos mejores amigos, expresando todo lo que sentían y conversando en aquella banca que los vio sufrir y llorar siempre.

Sólo, así era como se sentía en ese momento de locura. Pues que otra cosa podía ser aquello, esa visión tan real que estaba teniendo sobre un lugar y personas que no existían? A cada paso que daba veía más gente que conocía, a más parejas, a familias, a hijos, padres, nietos, abuelos, amigos. Qué triste.

Sería acaso que todo era su culpa? Cada lagrima, cada sollozo, cada sonrisa y cada emoción; sería todo parte del desbalance que habría creado en el mundo real? Poco a poco recordaba lo que en verdad había sucedido, pero la parte más importante de la historia, aún no estaba clara para él.

Sangre, así es como todo había empezado. Él contaba ahora con 20 años, pero cuando tenía 16, lo que una vez había sido el equipo 7 y el equipo 8; habían partido en la misión de encontrar a Sasuke, tuvieron dificultades en el camino y fue muy tarde para cuando lo encontraron al fin; sufrió, pero no tanto como ella.

Al dar con el lugar de la batalla entre los dos hermanos, encontraron el cuerpo moribundo del Uchiha menor. Ella se acercó tan rápido como pudo a su lado. Se acercó a él mientras cristalinas lágrimas caían de sus jades orbes. No había forma de curarlo, pero logró hablar con él lo suficiente para hacer una promesa.

Acabar con el asesino, ella prometió terminar lo que él empezó; él le prometió esperarla sin importarle el resultado de su promesa. Luego de un tiempo, esos que llevaban capas negras y nubes rojas en ellas; lograron juntar todos los bijuus, exceptuando al más poderoso, el zorro de nueve colas, el kyubi.

Akatsuki le declaró la guerra al mundo entero, pero en especial a la pacífica Konoha Gakure, hogar del último de los bijuus. Hubieron varios ataques, casi todos fueron frenados antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe; sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, hubieron muchas pérdidas y dolor para todos.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Ino, y muchos más fueron asesinados en combate. Los pocos shinobis que quedaron, prometieron defender su aldea a toda costa; hasta los civiles intentaron hacer algo para ayudar, pero fueron frenados por la Hokage que les rogó permanecer escondidos en la montaña.

Konoha estaba siendo destruida totalmente por los Bijuus; el rubio suspiró pues los acontecimientos estaban frescos en su memoria, ya que habían ocurrido solo horas atrás; Naruto temía solo por la vida de una persona, Hyuuga Hinata. Había sido 4 años atrás que se había dado cuenta de lo valiosa que esta era.

Kyuubi, la endemoniada bestia en su interior era lo que él temía lo alejara de su amor. Lo último que vió antes de ceder el control de la bestia sobre él, fue a la Hokage peleando fieramente contra el líder de la organización, a Sakura peleando contra Itachi y tomando control de la batalla, y a luz de su corazón.

Un momento después se encontraba en ese lugar inexistente, pasaba frente a la torre del Hokage y a las puertas de la misma, vio a la Godaime reprendiendo a Jiraya por morir. Abrió los ojos del entendimiento, estaba muy claro ahora. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su mano y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver su trasparencia.

Una nueva oportunidad, si ella no estaba allí entonces él debía volver con ella. Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que había venido, pasando junto a la Hokage, a las familias, saliendo cada vez más de la ciudad. Pasando al lado de sus amigos, que seguían en esa banca, hablando; al lado de los guardas…

Utopía, ciertamente lo era. Pero para él, el mundo perfecto es uno en el cual la luz de su vida está a su lado. Atravesó por completo las puertas de la aldea, y la vio, una luz. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y la vio frente a él, llorando sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron, y sin importarles nada, se besaron, en su mundo perfecto.

--------------------------

q tal? reviews? etto...

el detalle de esta historia está en las primeras letras de cada párrafo, si no se dieron cuenta, estas son:

s-s-s-a-a-a-s-s-s-u-u-u-s-s-s-a-a-a-k-k-k-u-u-u (soy una estupida x3)


End file.
